


Welcome Home, Sweetheart

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome Home, Sweetheart

_Y/N started school today. I think I was more emotional than her. She was so determined to do this all on her own, and then she looked up at me. Maybe she saw that I needed it, but she took my hand and let me walk her in._

_Now it really hits how big she’s getting.  
_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Jensen declared it was a father/daughter bonding day. You’d stared at him like he’d grown a third eye. That just wasn’t something you were used to. JJ told you that it was fun, and to ask for ice cream. That wasn’t a bad idea, either.

Your first stop was to get you some stuff to make your room feel a bit more like home. Walking in, you’d been looking down, so you didn’t even know the name of the damn store. He was pushing the cart, and you were walking next to him. “So, uh, what’s your favorite color?” He asked awkwardly.

“Y/F/C.” You shrugged. “You know, we _could_ have ordered this online, and saved you having to come shopping with a teenager.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “Dan did offer to do this part, actually.” He glanced at you before turning down the aisle of sheets. “Told her I had 14 years to make up for. Gotta start somewhere.” His voice was somewhat sad. “Hey, where did you think I was all this time?” He asked you once you’d started looking over the different colors.

Pausing, you shrugged and glanced at him. “I didn’t.” You told him honestly, your eyes going back to the middle row. You were debating between two colors, and scrunching your face. “I never knew anything but it being mom and me for a long time. I asked her once, when I was really little. There was a daddy daughter dance thing. I went with my best friend and her dad. After that, I didn’t _need_ to know. I was happy.” 

He nodded. “Well, I’m glad you weren’t torn up or something about it.”

“This!” You smiled, grabbing some sheets. Looking over at him, you weren’t sure how he meant that. “Was that…sarcasm?” You asked, putting the package in the basket.

“No! No. Promise.” He chuckled. “I feel bad enough as it is, I’d feel worse if you spent your life thinking I’d like…abandoned you or something.” That made sense to you.

As you started moving towards the bedding sets, you finally blurted out the question you had been wanting to ask. “Why weren’t you there?” You asked gently, not looking at him.

Jensen stopped. “She never told you?” You looked up at him and shook your head. “We broke up so I could focus on my career. I still cared about her, and wanted to stay friends. Suddenly, she stopped returning my calls.” He sighed. “In the letters that your mom wrote, that the lawyer gave me, she said she wanted me to live my dream. That she knew I’d go back and do the right thing. I’d be there for you guys, and she wanted me to better my life for whoever I made a life _with_.” Your eyes fell, feeling like you’d invaded on that life. “She’s right, though.” He told you. “I would have gone right back.” You couldn’t tell if he wished he had known or not. 

* * *

Once everything was loaded into the car, the two of you got in and were headed towards your next stop- to get you a new phone. You’d been pretty quiet since he’d told you what had happened between him and your mom, and it was getting to him. “Hey, you okay?” He glanced at you, worried.

You shrugged. “I feel like you got me dropped in your lap.” You admitted. “I mean, you have the whole wife and kids deal going on. Not like you _asked_ to get a teenager shoved on you.” It was weighing on you. Here he was, an actor, with a beautiful family, and a great life. And then life happened and there you were.

He surprised you by pulling into a random parking lot and putting the car in park. You furrowed your brows at him, wondering what was going on. There was a serious look on his face. “Look, I didn’t know about you, or I _would_ have been around. I know that meeting some guy when you’re a teenager and going from no idea who your father is, to living with him is _probably_ hard. But, I don’t want to **_ever_** hear that again. I was given the option of taking you in, or walking away.” You swallowed, nodding slightly. “It’s been like two days, it’s _gonna_ be weird, it’s _gonna_ be hard, and you aren’t even in school yet.” He pointed out, you both knowing that would suck. “So, do the whole mopey teenager thing another time.” He teased you. “Like when you want to go to prom with an older guy and I say no.” He grinned.

“If prom is anything like the movies, I’d rather stay at home in my pajamas and eat Oreos.” You pointed out.

Jensen laughed, putting the car back in drive. “Just like your mother.” Although he had a smile on his face, his tone was sad. 

* * *

After the phone store, the two of you went to lunch, to get some clothes (despite your protests), to get some soft serve, and he wouldn’t tell you what the last stop was for. You were left in the car, playing on your now phone. It was so weird to you how the awkwardness seemed to be melting away so fast.

When he got in, he put a bag in your lap, making you ‘oomph’. “Happy birthday, merry Christmas, uh, happy Easter… all that jazz.” He looked like he was the kid on Christmas, watching you in anticipation.

Looking from him, to the bag, you set your phone down and pulled the box out. “Are you _serious_?” You looked at him in shock. It was one of the best laptops on the market.

“Well, your friends are an hour away.” He shrugged. “We have a computer, but you’ll need it for school, too.” Jensen added, buckling up. “We’ll get that bad boy set up after the munchkins are in bed.” He chuckled.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You know I could _probably_ do the start up in like ten minutes when we get home, and it’ll be updated and all that by tonight?” You teased, putting it back in the bag. “But, no, wow.” You breathed. “That means a lot.”

He nodded. “I saw how down you looked when we talked yesterday. You lost your mom, your step-dad, your sibling, your school, _and_ all your friends at once. This way, you can at least hold on to your friends.” Friendship was something he could relate to, after all.


End file.
